The present invention relates generally to firearms and specifically for protecting a user's hand and/or forearm when positioning an assault rifle beyond a barrier.
Guards have been used with firearms to protect the user from incoming fire while discharging the firearm. The guards are typically positioned at a forward end of the firearm to protect the user while firing the gun and aiming the gun using a conventional sight on the gun barrel. These devices often expose a portion of the user's face as looking down the conventional targeting sight to harm as there is no protection to the area immediately above the sight or directly surrounding the sight. Furthermore, the prior art firearm guards are large and bulky and therefore not particularly well suited for urban fire fights.
In urban fire fights, the user encounters a number of different barriers, namely horizontal and vertical barriers that provide adequate protection for the users. Using conventional firearms, a user will position themselves with a large portion of their body behind the wall and from this protective position aim their firearm. Unfortunately, a portion of the user is still exposed in this configuration, namely their torso, arms and hands.
Also in the prior art, a weapon has been developed that permits a user to remain entirely sheltered behind the building and uses a video camera for targeting a short barreled gun which can be turned at an angle to go around the building side. This product requires an entirely new gun to be purchased and issued to the users.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is to provide a hand and forearm guard that may modify an assault rifle that protects the arms, hands and forearms of a soldier positioning the gun beyond a protective surface of a building.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an optical sighting system upon an assault rifle which permits the firearm to be aimed while beyond the barrier.
A still further objective of the present invention is an efficiently sized guard that protects the hands and forearm of the user; these two portions of the user's body being exposed when the gun is targeted beyond the protective barrier cover.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an assault rifle and forearm guard that is efficient in operation, economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other features, objectives and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.